


adventures of supernatural boyfriends

by axths



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dorks in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Superpowers, aquaman!mingyu, deadpool!minghao, scarlet witch!minghao, spiderman!hansol, spiderman!vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axths/pseuds/axths
Summary: short stories from life of three dumbasses with superpowers
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. morning sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitcherry/gifts), [numberonevip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonevip/gifts).



minghao sighs deeply lying on top of hansol. his boyfriend snores quietly after a long, tiresome day. after all, it wasn’t everyday that you learned your boyfriend came back from death.

black haired male feels guilty. he never wanted his lovers to experience the pain of losing someone important to them. but it did happen and not only minghao couldn’t do anything about it but he was also the cause and reason for pain.

trying to distract himself from intrusive thoughts, he looks at the younger male. minghao puts his chin on hansol’s chest and stares at his peaceful face. it was the first day when he managed to fall asleep, according to sanha.

chinese male can’t help but adore his lovers' beautiful face. locks of light brown hair fall gently on hansol’s forehead. long, dark lashes rest softly on slightly flushed cheeks. minghao stops for a second to admire younger’s plumpy, pink-ish lips. they’re slightly open, the habit of his boyfriend he noticed not long ago.

bringing his fingers to hansol’s face, he starts gently tracing his fingertips on his cheeks. he smiles slightly, seeing the younger scrunch his nose.

focusing on following his fingers, hao doesn’t notice his boyfriend’s furrowed brows and grimace that appears on his face. big, brown eyes meet his own.

“good morning, haohoney” minghao’s face lights up at the words he hears.

he looks into hansol’s eyes and can’t help but melt. he loves the boy to death. 

minghao still couldn't believe chwe hansol and kim mingyu agreed to date his crackhead ass. but they did. and they love him as much as he loves them.

  
  
  



	2. stray dog

this wasn’t an everyday sight.

minghao came home after classes as usual on week days. he left his backpack in his apartment and heads to the next door where his neighbour, who was also his guardian, lives. he opens the door and takes off his shoes.

“hey al! i’m home!” he says loudly to inform the older woman.

“hao, dear! you need to meet someone!”

chinese male heads to the living room, where the voice was coming from. coming in, he kisses the woman on the forehead as a hello.

“so who was i supposed to meet?” he asks, sitting down in the armchair.

there is a big smile on al’s face. she clapps her hands and gets up from the couch to disappear around the corner. she reminds minghao of the excited little kid.

he turns his head when he hears steps. in the door stands smiling al with a big furry animal in her arms. hao frowns.

“i found him on my way back from the supermarket. it’s cruel how people just abandon their dogs” she pets the animal, smiling sadly.

“um… al-”

“so i decided to take him home” she ignores minghao, continuing to speak. “he’s name is richard but dick for short.”

_ nightwing… of course _

“you will need to take him to vet. he might need some injections or shots, i don’t know but we need to check his health-”

“it’s not a dog”

al stops and turns around to face minghao.

“what do you mean it’s not a dog? i can clearly feel the fur.”

“it’s opossum”

the woman frowns and looks at the animal she's holding in her arms. she touches its head carefully. feeling the tail in her fingers, her eyes widen.

“it’s opossum…”

“and you brought it home”

dick looks at the blind woman with curiosity in its eyes. seeing her frozen, it nuzzles into her neck making strange noises. al smiles at opossum.

“as i said, you need to take dick to the vet…”

well, this was going to be an interesting story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opossums + crackhead hours result in things like this


End file.
